Safe
by Ms-Montana
Summary: Someone finds a baby. Who? Where? And who is the little baby? Please read and review! Rated T to be safe.
1. The one I love

Safe

Chapter 1: The one I love

* * *

_My arms felt heavy. My eye lids felt heavy. I was tired. I hadn't been this sort of tired since… I don't know when it was the last time. The storm in my head didn't want to go away. __The headache pained me to death. Everything in my body hurt. The little boy in my arms slept. He smiled. He looked happy. He looked safe. Like nobody could do anything bad to him. I wouldn't let that happen. I would defend him. I kissed his forehead and looked out of the car window. I watched the people out of the street. They looked stressed. Some of them ran down the street. With their children in their arms. I thought about Sam. He wasn't even one year old. 5 months. A baby. He was the one I loved. The only one I hadn't hurt. The only one I hadn't lost. The only one I hadn't lied to. Now it was time for me to save his life. His childhood. His life as an adult. So he could live like a normal boy. That was what I owed him. Nothing more. Only a normal life. Without running away. Without hiding. Wrapped into a soft, blue blanket I opened the car door. On his blue little sweater was a brown teddy bear. I smiled at him. He was my life. He had always been. The last 5 months he had been on this earth. Tears came up into my eyes. I wiped them away. I wasn't allowed to cry. She would take care about him. I knew it. I hoped it. I put Sam into his baby carrier. I went across the street. I watched him sleeping the last time. Memorized his satisfied look. Smelled at him a last time. Then I rang the door bell and put the baby carrier in front of the door. I turned around and ran away. It was better for her not to know his mother. It was better for Sam too. I opened the car door and hid. I gazed through the window. She opened the door and saw Sam. I hid in the car and cried. She hadn't seen me. That was good. I decided not to drive away immediately. That would be conspicuous._

Ziva ate a bit of the spaghettis. It tasted delicious. She loved cooking. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ziva went through her apartment and opened the door. She saw nobody. But then she saw a baby carrier on the ground. In it lay a sleeping baby boy. Ziva looked around but she couldn't see anybody. On the baby was a white notice. She put up the carrier and took the sheet.

_Take care of him. He needs to be safe. His name__ is Samuel._

There was nothing more on the plane white paper. She looked around again. No sign of his parents. Ziva went into her flat again – with the little boy in her arms. She didn't know that someone was watching her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. Please review. I know it's short, but I thought it would be perfect for the beginning.**** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Chapter 2 is already tipped… If you want to read it, click on the green button, ;)**


	2. Scars on my arm

Safe

Chapter 2: Scars on my arm

* * *

_I looked int__o the mirror. I couldn't decide if I was a good or a bad mother. Leaving my son alone. I knew he would be in good hands. But right now I didn't know if it was a good idea. He was my son. The only one left in my life. It was too late now anyway. He was away. Suddenly I had a thought. She worked for the NCIS. What if they ran through his DNA…? I couldn't think about it. They would surely do it. I didn't know if my DNA was in any DNA database. But I thought it was. And his father's was for sure. I sighed. This was my minor problem. I looked into the mirror again. There should be the face of a young woman. But I only saw a tired, sad face. The scars on my arms seemed to be fresh. But they were there for many years now. They were like the scars inside of me. There for years, but never healed. That was poetic. I hadn't the time to be poetic. I had no time. My phone rang. I looked at the display. I didn't want to answer it. I didn't want to talk to the person on the other end. But I had to…But I had to. I gazed at a photo of Sam at the age of 2 months that I held in my hands. He looked a bit like his father. Not too much… Only his lips. He looked more like me. He had even something from my father. The phone stopped ringing. Good. But it would ring again. I knew it. It always rang again. Nobody let me alone. I had to be on duty 24/7. Not the life I had imagined when I was a young girl. 30 seconds later I heard my phone again. I smiled, because I was right. I took a deep breath. Then I pushed the green button on my mobile phone…  
I threw away the phone on my bed and opened the window. I took a deep breath of the fresh cold air. It rained heavily. I didn't like the rain. I put out the gun of my bag and hid it under my black shirt. Then I left the hotel room._

It was 9 o'clock. Ziva sat on her couch. In front of her stood the baby carrier with the sleeping little boy. She didn't know what to do with a baby. She liked children… But she couldn't take care about them. Impossible. She had only one thought: Who would give away his or her own son? Ziva didn't how old he was, about 6 months, maybe younger. He was just a little baby. Samuel… She wondered, if this was his real name, or if it was just the first name that came to the person's mind, who had put him in front of her door. She decided to keep him for the night and take him to the NCIS the next morning. But first Ziva was thinking about, what a baby needed… She thought about someone who could help her.

* * *

Abby knocked at the door. Her black umbrella was completely wet, but she wasn't. McGee, who stood next to her, was wet. Like Tony.

"I really want to know what Ziva has in store for us." he said and waited for Ziva to open the door. McGee nodded.

"Maybe dinner." Abby guessed and put away her umbrella.

"It's not fair that we are wet and you not." McGee moored.

"I had an umbrella, Timmy." she answered. In front of them the door was opened. Ziva stood there and sighed with relief.

"Come in." she said and let them into the apartment.

"I got soaked to the skin." Tony complained. Ziva gave him a knowing look.

"You smell so too." Ziva added. Tony didn't answer; he just splashed some water on her.

"Why did you call us?" Abby asked. They went into the living room and there they saw the little baby sleeping.

"Someone left him at my door steps. I don't know who is parents are. But I know that his name is Samuel." Ziva went to the little coffee table, which was standing beside her couch. On it was the white sheet in a plastic foil. She handed it to McGee.

"Was he in this plastic foil before?" he asked. Ziva shook her head.

"Maybe there are finger prints on it." she answered. Abby nodded.

"Good idea. I will search for them tomorrow." she said.

"And what will you do with the baby?" Tony asked. Ziva shrugged her shoulders. Abby went to the little boy and looked at him.

"Do you know how old he is?" she asked. Again Ziva shrugged.

"Not older than 6 months I think." Now Tony and McGee looked Samuel too. Suddenly he woke up and cried. The four NCIS employees didn't know anything about babies.

"We could take him to the NCIS." Tony suggested. His colleagues stared at him.

"What can they do with him there?" Ziva asked. Tony knew he was wrong.

"We could run through his DNA." Abby responded. Everyone agreed. They all took their coats and left Ziva's apartment. It still rained

Meanwhile on the other end of D.C. a man stood behind Samuel's mother. She defended herself, but he hit her against the wall. The young woman fell down to the ground and didn't get up anymore.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you want to read the next chapter, click the green button, ;)**


	3. I broke the rule

Safe

Chapter 3: I broke the rule

* * *

_I had heard him behind__ me. I had been too slow. My head had hit the wall. I had gone down. Everything was so black now. Dark and frightening. I felt a strange heat on my skin. I saw the sun shining. My family sitting around a big table. They all looked happy. This picture had been memorized in my brain all the years. This had been in my head for so many years. A picture from the happy times. I wished I could live in this picture. Then they all disappeared. Again it became completely dark. I asked myself if I was dead. It wasn't the worst option. It was an option I could live with. Better _not live_ with. But I couldn't be dead. I thought. I felt the pain in my head. My back hurt. I could hardly breathe. I was definitely alive. I thought about Samuel. At this moment I decided that I was a great mother for not taking him with me. I thought about his father. He didn't love me. I didn't love him either. He had loved "Nayla". Or better he had used "Nayla". He wasn't the guy who loved only one woman. He loved women, but in a different way than normal men did. They were there for his personal joy. Not to love them. He didn't know that I had been pregnant with Samuel. Nobody knew about Sam. I hadn't been allowed to get pregnant. That was wrong. I broke the rule. But it didn't feel like I broke a rule.  
I opened my eyes. Now I was sure that I was alive. The grey wall seemed to be blurred. Nothing stayed at the place it should be. I lay on the floor in a little dark room with a small window. I could see that it was dark. I hadn't slept very long. I stood up slowly and felt something wet flowing down my checks. It was my own blood. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I was trapped._

Gibbs sat at his desk. The NCIS headquarter was almost empty. This had been a normal day, without anything special happening. And he didn't expect anything to happen for the next 20 minutes of this night. But then the elevator door opened. He turned around and saw his team coming up the hall to the desks. And a baby was with them.

"Whose baby?" he asked immediately. They weren't surprised to see their boss sitting at his desk. Tony pointed right away to Ziva, who was carrying Samuel.

"I found him at my door steps." she explained.

"I'll make some tests if it's okay." Abby added. McGee and Tony watched them.

"I can't keep you off from this, right? Just do it. Do you know who his parents are? And where they are?" he asked. Gibbs gave them his normal "give-me-a-good-and-plausible-answer"-look.

"I don't know anything. Only that his name is Samuel." Ziva couldn't give him an answer. She wanted answers herself. Gibbs sighed and let them go. They all went to Abby's lab.

"Do you have baby formula for him?" Abby asked when they entered her second home. It was more her first home. Ziva didn't know anything about baby food, so she just shook her head. Tony gazed at her completely surprised.

"I'll get you some. Do you come with me?" he asked. Ziva nodded. Abby took a cotton swap to get some of Samuel's DNA. The little boy didn't like this procedure and cried. But she finally made it. Ziva and Tony left Abby and McGee alone.

"What do you want to do?" Abby asked. McGee looked at her confused.

"Waiting for the DNA results or the fingerprints?" she explained her question. McGee turned to the monitor.

"DNA." he answered and tipped on the keyboard, while Abby put on her gloves.

*

Tony drove the car on the empty parking space in front of the little super market, which was near to the NCIS headquarter.

"Why did I let you drive?" Ziva asked and put the baby carrier out of the car.

"Because otherwise, you would have killed three people. Maybe only two, you would have survived, but me and the little boy here, no way." Tony joked. Ziva sighed.

"What do we need?" she asked and they entered the super market.

"Diapers and baby formula are the major things. Then clothes, a baby soother, something he can sleep in would be a good idea too…" Tony listed everything he knew about babies – From movies.

"Tony, I don't have the plan to keep him. Just the things we need for now. When we find his parents, they will get him back." Ziva said and went through the regales. Tony showed her the way to the baby formula.

"And which one of them is the right one?" she asked. In front of her stood about 20 different sorts of baby food. Tony laughed.

"It's not funny." Ziva hissed. He still laughed and put out the right box.

"3 months+. We don't know how old he is, but older than 3 months for sure." Tony explained.

"When did you become an expert for babies?" Ziva asked. Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"I have watched a lot of movies with babies and children in it. Vin Diesel in…" Tony wanted to tell her his favorite movies, but Ziva stopped him.

"I don't mind." Ziva said. She was stressed. She wasn't the type of women, who could care about a baby. Tony looked a bit disappointed, but they found everything they needed for the moment.

*

Abby still worked on the fingerprints. But suddenly the monitor showed something.

"Hey! We've got _something_." McGee said quietly. Abby turned around and looked at him.

"You should be excited." Abby told him. McGee shook his head.

"Look at the monitor." he said. Abby did as he said and saw the little information box. She was confused. There was no reason for the little box to flash.

"I'll call Tony and Ziva." McGee said and took his mobile phone.

*

Tony drove back to the NCIS, but suddenly Ziva's phone rang.

"David?" she answered it.

"_We've found __something."_ McGee said.

"Doesn't sound like good news, Tim?" Ziva stated. McGee told her and Ziva's face expression changed.

"But why? What's the reason?" she asked.

"_I don't know. We keep searching." _He didn't know an answer either.

"Thanks."

"We know nothing." Ziva turned to Tony and put away her phone.

"What did they find?" Tony asked.

"They found the DNA of Samuel's mother in _a _database."

"That's good." he wasn't sure if he was right.

"No. Her DNA is in a database, but they don't know in which one, neither they know her name. Someone deleted it." she explained.

"That's bad."

"Exactly." Ziva answered. Tony drove as fast as possible after that.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. **** If you click the green button very much, you will get Chapter 4 very fast. P.S.: I would like to know your theories. Like: Who is his mother? Or why she left him… Please tell me in a review, I'm waiting for it!**


	4. Open your eyes

Safe

Chapter 4: Open your eyes

**VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
Get up, get out, get away from these liars

_My eyes were closed. __The lyrics of this song echoed in my head. The day I found out I was pregnant I've heard this song. From the moment I've memorized the melody I loved it. I loved every word that was sung. I loved the band Snow Patrol for singing it. The day I heard this song made me open my eyes. But now it changed. Seconds passed by. Time went by. I didn't know. I kept my eyes closed, so I couldn't see where I was. I couldn't see what I did. I couldn't see the mess I made. I did what I was told without thinking about the consequences. I thought about plans to get out of here. But how? Building a bomb and get out of here. Shooting the person who held me hostage and steal the key. Stab him and steal the key. Good ideas, but unrealistic. Suddenly I remembered something, my father had told me. _Always have a second plan. _But how could I get out of my prison? I was locked in here. This small cell was hell, but it was heaven compared with my personal hell. It was heaven compared with how my life would be after I got out here. I lied to the people I loved. They should get away from, the liar. And they got away from me, I ran away. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I heard his foot steps on the ground. The noise of his laughing echoing from the walls. I wasn't afraid. And I opened my eyes._

"Have you found out who is his mother?" Ziva asked. McGee shook his head.

"Have you found out who keeps the DNA away from us?" Tony asked. Abby shook her head.

"Great." Ziva sighed. She had no plan. Everything went wrong.

"And now?" Nobody knew an answer to this question.

"What about his father or any other family members?" Ziva asked.

"Not easy to find, I already try." Abby's answered wasn't very motivating.

"Go home, Ziva. The little boy should sleep in a bed and not in a baby carrier. And you need sleep too. I'll call you if we get anything." Ziva nodded and took Samuel. Behind her she heard a loud noise. She turned around and the monitor flashed.

"We've got a winner. And the contest "Who is the father of the little boy called Samuel" won… Alek Petrow. Russian Mafia; accused of murder and arms deal. I would take away my son from this guy too." Tony said. Everyone shared his opinion. Abby looked at Sam, but she couldn't see anything typical "Russian".

"Where can we find him?" Ziva asked.

"He stays in a hotel here in D.C." McGee told her.

"I'll ask him, if he wants to visit us." Tony added. Everyone agreed in his plan.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

**It's short, but I tried really hard and I hope you like it. I try to update in the next few days. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, unfortunately. I don't own the song "Open your eyes". It belongs to Snow Patrol. I just love this song.**


End file.
